Within My Dagger Driven Eyes
by JaniceJeanAndrade
Summary: She WILL find out who she is but will it be worth the pain...
1. Chapter 1

"Toeshaknee what's wrong?" Amisu asked me a smile spread a cross he angelic face mocking me " Mama and Baba not love you any more? Aww poor baby." she laughed pushing her golden blond hair over her shoulder. Ooh I can just imagine setting those flowing gold locks on fire or shaving them all off.

"Shut your mouth Amisu! Mama and Baba are out the and there gonna come for me, you'll see! I shouted just as the bell rang.

"Whatever stops the tears hun." she said walking away laughing.

I ran out of school pushing past her and home as fast as I could tears once again staining my face as I thought of my parents never coming back for me. Saniki has taken care of me since my parents ran off when I was three. She is only a few years older than my mother was but she has been very kind to me. Its not like my parents left me with some stranger Saniki is my Mama's oldest sister she was thirty one when they left me with her.

As soon as I opened the door the sent of Saniki's cooking filled my nostrils intersecting me. Saniki stepped out of her room and into the hallway by the way her long black hair was pulled back into a bun and the fancy purple kimono I could tell she was getting ready for a date.

"Hey" she said smiling "How was school?"

"It was fine" I lied

"Oh really. Then why do you look so upset?' she countered putting a hand on her hip and staring into my swollen red eyes.

"Nothings its fine" I faked a smile hopping it would stop her from asking any more questions but of course it didn't.

" Toeshaknee you know you cant hid things from me. Whenever your upset you can see the daggers in your eyes now tell me what's the matter."

"I told you noting is wrong now can you just drop it"

"Well if its nothing than you shouldn't get all upset about it your sixteen now."

"Well I'm sorry for being upset about my family running out on me ok . Is wishing I was good enough for them to stay so wrong!" I yelled hot tears resurfacing

Saniki looked at me in complete surprise and regret she touched my shoulder trying to comfort me but I pushed her away "Toeshaknee I didn't know…"

"just leave me alone! You don't care. No one cares!" I ran past her to my room slammed the door and slid down to the floor in tears. I don't understand. Why did they leave me."

Saniki knocked softly on my door and I moved away from my door so she could come in. she slowly opened my door "knock knock. Can I come in?"

"your going to anyway."

"Toeshaknee I think its time I told you the truth" she said sitting down next to me taking a deep breath. "I think your ready to know the real reason your parents left you with me."

She took a deep breath " I'll start form the beginning when your mother Jin-lee was young she was very beautiful her long flowing brown hair was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I envied her, she had many talents besides her beauty. She could sing, dance, write and she could use a sword. She was very gifted with a sword and at age fourteen she began entering contests. No one believed a fourteen year old girl from Yotushima china could win. No one but me and my parents. Her opponents were no match for her she sliced right threw to the final round. Her opponent was named Lokoshima he was an eighteen year old boy form Himgton. He was very handsome his long black hair almost covered his lavender eyes that held pure excitement and respect when gazing upon your mother. The two where the perfect match. Not mater how hard your mother tried she could not get the upper hand. She slipped and made a wrong move and his sword cut her arm. It was a deep wound but nothing she couldn't handle. She had fallen but was getting up when the strangest thing happened. He dropped his sword and ran to he to make sure she was alright, the he forfeited the match. Nor me or you mother could figure out why he did that but we got our answer a few months later when he came to the house asking for her. The began to spend a lot of time together and slowly fell in love. On your mothers seventeenth birthday he asked her hand in marriage and she accepted. After the wedding your mother and father were separated for two year for training. When they seen each other again they were bother certified killers and spies. Toeshaknee your mama and Baba were samurai spies. The night they were reunited my parents were killed. Your parents had a lead on who could have done it but there was nothing they could do for nine months later you came along. My sister did not want to put you in danger so your parents quite letting the murder of my parents rest." she whipped a tear from her eye

"Who did the think did it?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer

"They thought it was the Shamishi clan. And when you were three they came for your Mama and Baba. They got my sister one day after dropping you off at my house so she could go shopping and they got your father while he was on his way to pick you up. There bodies where never found but my sisters wedding ring was found in the woods, along with the finger it was on." she stopped and broke down into tears.

Just staring blankly in shock. All this time I had hated the for leaving me. Hoping one day the would return to me. A hope that would never come true.

After calming down some Saniki pulled a golden Lilly locket from her kimono and handed it to me. "this was my sisters. I know she would want you to have it." inside was a picture of my mother and father holding me in the air. She got up and left the room for a moment returning with a small white box. "these where also your mothers." inside were two solid gold daggers.

"Thank you for these and for telling me the truth"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day instead of wearing my jeans and tank top I wore my mothers blue silk rose kimono. My hair hung low reaching my lower back. I looked in the mirror and hardly recognized myself. I was beautiful.

"You look just like your mother." Saniki said leaning on the frame of my door. She was still in her yellow pajamas and pink bunny slippers. "if only your mother could see you. Now remember don't get it dirty. I don't want any handprints on it ether." she said giving me a wink as silent message.

I had just made it into first block when the bell rang.

"Toeshaknee?" Mrs. Lee called

"Here" I answered drawing eyes to me. I could hear soft whispers and a few notes of approval. Though I looked peaceful and calm on the outside the horror of the cruel fate of my parents still echoed in my mind. Mrs. Lee began lecturing about something but I could concentrate my mind was to far to possibly concentrate on whatever she was talking about. And just my luck.

"Toeshaknee?" Mrs. Lee exclaimed in annoyance

"Y-yes" I said snapping out of my deep thought.

"Well? What is the answer?"

"Um.. Can you repeat the question?"

"No you should have been paying attention. Now answer the question. I am not going to repeat myself again!" her face was beginning to change colors so I decided to give it a shot even though I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Um… its seven? I think" hopefully I was right but of course that wasn't the case.

"Wrong. The


End file.
